


Leave The Cannoli and Take The Pen

by stranger12



Series: Three Six Six Project - The Leftovers and So On [1]
Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 23:39:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11747559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stranger12/pseuds/stranger12
Summary: [Sequel to 2016 May 18th's An Eye For– And So Forth] Finn meets Cary Agos and learns the ropes





	Leave The Cannoli and Take The Pen

After two days of being outfitted with the best of the best, Finn walked further into one of the Florrick holdings in order to meet the infamous Cary Agos, whom he’d been told was going to show him the ropes of being a criminal attorney (in a much more literal sense than he ever thought possible).

“Mr. Polmar” – one of the bodyguards, one of hundreds, thousands, stated in a soft, polite, and firm voice. Finn nodded absently, preparing himself for his first day on the job.

Three hundred and sixty five days and counting.

“Finn, was it?” – a brightly smiling, blond, handsome and surprisingly young man wearing an even sharper suit than him greeted, not extending a hand.

“That’s right”

“I’m Cary Agos, nice to meet you. Please, sit, sit. Now, Mrs. Florrick has asked me to show you around, let you know how things work in the organization” – his grin this time was a little sardonic – “Are you ready? We like to hit the ground running around here”

“Of course, yes, I’m ready” – Finn hoped he didn’t sound as desperate and scared as he felt, but Cary only continued on with his gleeful mask on, and Finn wondered how long he’d worked for the Florricks in order to cultivate it, for it was one of the most impressive ones he’d seen, and he had many years under his belt dealing with all sorts of attorneys and judges and the like.

Cary was efficient and playful as he introduced Finn to an endless parade of aides and secretaries, ‘assistants’ and ‘helpers’ (whatever that meant, but Finn was sure he’d figure it out in no time), a couple of doctors lying around and even a wide eyed, honestly smiling and bouncing investigator named Robyn. She chirped like her namesake, and was the first person to bother shaking Finn’s hand (though she did it with a strength that made him wonder whether she truly was only an investigator for the organization).

“Word of advice, you don’t want to get involved with the docs or the investigators” – Cary warned as they moved to the spacious kitchen.

“I wasn’t considering–”

“We are made of pretty people here” – the blond bulldozed on – “Pretty and smart, of course, however the docs and investigators are something else altogether. I mean, if you WANT to try ‘em, be my guest, I just don’t think it’s the best idea. Robyn may look cute ‘n all, but trust me, she’d snap you in two if she had to. Or if Alicia asked her to, she loves Alicia like that” – he handed Finn a cappuccino and made himself one as well.

“Should I–? She told me to call her Alicia, but should I?”

“If she told you that, then you could” – was all Cary had to say about it. After a few silent moments while he awaited for his drink to be done, he picked it up and smiled – “Look, I know it’s not... Easy to do this job, but it’s not that bad”

“How long have you been here?”

“Four years last month”

“Can I ask how you came to work here?”

“Sure” – but Cary said nothing, he just blew on his cappuccino and eyed Finn with teasing eyes.

“Er, Mrs. Florrick gave me a file, when we met. Colin Sweeney’s?” – the younger man snorted into his coffee drink.

“That guy, yeah, you’ll have fun with him. I wouldn’t get involved with him either”

“Because he’s a client?”

“Because he’s Colin Sweeney, you don’t know what you’d catch if you got with him, trust me, it’s not pretty”

“I’ve, ah, I’ve never heard of him, and I tried googling him–”

“He likes to fly under the radar as much as he can, but trust me, he’s not someone you wanna fuck with” – Finn swallowed dry at Cary’s frigid expression – “He’s trying to renegotiate his contract, right? The prick”

“That’s... What it says on his file, I think, there wasn’t much on it”

“There wouldn’t be, you’ve just started working with us, it’ll take a little bit for us to trust you. Don’t worry, you’ll fit right in”

“Are we the only lawyers here?”

“At the moment, yes, but there’s always Mr. Florrick, he used to be one of us, and Mrs. Florrick went to Law School and everything, she just never practiced”

“Oh”

“Cary!” – Robyn came rushing into the kitchen, looking harassed – “We need you! There’s a thing with Bishop and Bond, there’re going at it. Again” – she rolled her eyes as Cary put his coffee down and straightened his suit. Not sure what to do, Finn followed the blonds out.

“What happened?” – Cary asked urgently.

“You know how Bond is, he said something about Bishop’s wife, and Bishop said something about Blake, and now they’re trying to kill each other in the conference room”

“What about–?”

“Oh, c’mon, after last time, no one wants to go anywhere near them, so for now, Lee’s waiting outside, you know, just in case someone knifes someone” – Finn started at her flippant tone, and wondered if she actually meant it.

Soon they arrived at a large, spacious and beautiful conference room where two large and imposing men were screaming at one another, both holding gleaming knives that Finn identified as the kind of thing the likes of Rambo would wield without trouble in order to slash someone’s throat open–

“Hey!” – Cary’s voice boomed as he fearlessly entered the room. The men stopped and turned to look at him – “This again? Do I have to call Mrs. Florrick? She’s on a PTA meeting, she is not going to be happy if I have to call her in for this, and you know we just replaced the carpeting after the thing with Gross last week” – the men shuffled in place – “Now, give the knives to Robyn, and you’ll get them back after we’ve discussed the issue with Mrs. Florrick”

Afterwards, as Finn sat with a glass of the most expensive whisky he’d ever gone near, Cary and Robyn nearby drinking without a care in the world, he came to the conclusion that his year was going to be a bumpy one.

“Another round?” – he heard himself propose. Robyn giggled sweetly and Cary smirked.

“See? I told you you’d fit right in, didn’t I?”


End file.
